


Wedding Night

by Angelchexmex



Series: Married Lone Ranger [1]
Category: The Lone Ranger (2013)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonto and John Reid enjoy their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real porn so tell me what you think? Is it any good? Review please!

John sighed in relief pulling off the constricting corset that he had been wearing for the past seven hours. Honestly he couldn’t believe that he had been willing to wear such a thing but it had been the only way. After all what church would really allow two men to get married? It was morally wrong, and not just that, in the eyes of their god it was sinful. They could go to hell because of their love, but how was loving someone so wrong? After all the church preached that God loved everyone and could forgive them, so was loving another man really such a sin? John sighed and pushed these thoughts from his mind. Tonight was his wedding night and he would not be put off by such thoughts. He loved Tonto and Tonto loved him and that was all that mattered. With those thoughts he made his way out of his room, he had hid in there when these dark thoughts had begun to come to him. He would not allow such thoughts to ruin his one chance at marriage, at happiness!

John had always said it didn’t matter who he ended up loving, but loving Tonto was something that he didn't expect. He thought he would settle down and marry a young woman and have plenty of children, before growing old with his wife and dying, but it seemed like life had other plans, plans that they had kept hidden from him. Plans that he could safely say he didn't mind, not when they gave him Tonto, not when they gave him the one man who could make him the happiest he would ever be. The way that Tonto smiled seemed to light up the whole room, the way that he swayed his hips oooh. How John wanted to pull Tonto on top of him and let the Indian have his way with him. They would both come, backs arching in pleasure as Tonto rammed into him again and again and again. Or he could push Tonto onto his back and ride the man until orgasm. Either would be fine with John or, even better, both. His desire was only aided by the fact that Tonto would never have anyone else. After all Tonto belonged to him and only him, something that John was very happy about, because it meant that no one could take Tonto away from him.

With that last thought John turned his thoughts to the things that were going to happen tonight, the mind blowing things that were going to be happening tonight. The things that they would be doing were the things that he had been dreaming about since he had first seen Tonto. Kissing the man’s soft-looking painted lips and running his hands through Tonto’s luscious black hair. Or feeling Tonto’s muscles ripple beneath his exploratory fingers and hearing the soft pants and moans that would fall from Tonto’s lips. John shuddered, hardening slightly at the thought. He had been waiting all day for this, and it had taken them forever to get to the church where the priest would actually marry an Indian and a white ‘woman’. In truth, it had taken the two a couple of months to find someone, long enough that Tonto had tried to convince him they didn’t need to be married. John had convinced him otherwise by stating that if they didn’t get married John would never have sex with him. Two days later, Tonto had found a priest willing to marry them.

And that was how John had ended up in this position. Naked now, because he could not stand wearing that dress any longer and John had no idea how woman wore those all the time, John was standing in a living room type place which was a part of the suite Madam Red had given John and Tonto as a wedding present. Any time they came to visit they would have a place to call their own. It was actually very sweet of Madam Red and John would have to thank her properly...tomorrow. Tonight he had something more important to do. John shivered again thinking of just what he and Tonto would be doing tonight.

“Ke-mo sah-bee,” John spun around, not having realized that Tonto had entered the room. Warm brown eyes took in John’s naked body as the man blushed scarlet. John shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze of his husband, a shudder moved through John at that word, husband. It had a wonderful ring to it and felt so right as it floated through John’s thoughts. He wondered how it would sound out loud.

“Husband,” John murmured barely able to get the word out of his mouth, but once it was out it felt wonderful. John loved saying the word just as much as he thought he would and Tonto seemed to like it as well. Tonto’s warm brown eyes had darkened when John spoke and took on a hungry glint. John almost moaned from the heat of those eyes roaming over his naked form. They settled on his erection which was now jutting proudly from his stomach begging for attention. Tonto grinned lasciviously and stalked forward. John swallowed hard suddenly feeling like an animal being stalked. He backed up, step for step with Tonto before his back hit the wall and he couldn’t move any farther.

“Trying to run Ke-mo sah-bee?” Tonto questioned leaning in close, his warm breath blew across John’s ear and his hair trailed down John’s chest catching on an erect nipple. John shuddered, eyes closing briefly, before they opened again and met Tonto’s smug gaze. Determined to turn the tables, John leaned in to kiss Tonto’s soft lips.

Tonto kissed back eyes locked with John’s and filled with lust and love. John shifted, the way Tonto looked at him sent his blood singing and made him want to lie back so Tonto could ravish him. Pin him down and have his wicked way with him, make him scream Tonto’s name as Tonto pounded into his body and pinned his arms above his head and rammed his cock in and out of John’s body. How John wanted Tonto to do that to him.  John really wanted Tonto to pin him down and make him scream, but Tonto was going to take it slow and make their first time last, John knew, all the while making John whimper and beg for release. Drive him crazy with lust, while showing him just how much Tonto loved him.  

John moaned as Tonto mapped out his mouth and sucked greedily on his tongue. The first time they had kissed John had been shocked at how good a kisser Tonto was. The Indian had had him moaning in seconds his body trembling in pleasure, and now was no different. “More,” the lone ranger begged his husband pushing his erection forwards to brush against the smooth leather pants of his beloved.  A harsh whine tore from his throat as he made contact with the leather and the hard muscle it increased.  “Patience, Ke-mo sah-bee,” Tonto murmured nipping at John’s earlobe and forcing his hips to stay still against the wall.

John whined again but kept his hips still. Tonto, seeing that John had decided to cooperate, removed his hands from his soon-to-be lover’s hips and began to play with the other man's nipples. They were so very sensitive and every tug and pinch would cause John to make the most delicious sounds as he arched against the wall. John closed his eyes in embarrassment at the sounds that fell from his lips. Tonto had touched him like this before so why did it feel so much better now? “Look at me,” Tonto whispered his voice husky with lust.

John forced his eyes open through his embarrassment and met Tonto’s passionate gaze. John felt his heart skip a beat at the love shining in those depths. “Good boy,” Tonto murmured before falling to his knees. John stopped breathing for a moment not believing what he was seeing. Tonto grabbed John’s manhood in his warm calloused hand, giving it a few strokes, before leaning forward to lick a strip from its base to the tip. “Tontoooo,” John moaned unable to lift his gaze from the mesmerizing sight of his beloved licking at his dick like a candy.  

Lifting his gaze and smirking slightly, Tonto leaned forward and swallowed the entirety of John’s length until the spongy head hit the back of his throat, and then he swallowed. A harsh whine tore from John’s throat and he grabbed fist fulls of Tonto’s silken hair just trying to hold on for the ride. Tonto brought John to the edge multiple times, backing off at the last minute, until John was a sweating quivering mess begging desperately for release. “Please, please, please,” John begged his voice hoarse from his desperate shouts, “please Tonto I’ll do anything.”

Tonto paused in his torture, drawing a disappointed little whimper from his love, and contemplated John’s trade. After a moment Tonto decided that there was one thing his sweet little husband could do for him. “Deal,” He stated before ducking his head back down and pulling John into a quick release.

Tonto had been keeping John on the edge for so long that he was actually surprised when Tonto let him come. John only had a brief moment to wonder what he had promised Tonto in order for the man to have allowed him release, before the pleasure swamped his senses and robbed him of thought. John came back to his senses lying on his back in the bedroom and flushed red once again. It was embarrassing how affected John was by Tonto’s touch, he hadn’t even been aware of moving into the bedroom!

Tonto chuckled softly at his husband’s groan of embarrassment; he was adorable when he acted so bashful especially because of how wanton he acted when they got passionate. It was a beautiful contrast which Tonto would never tire of. “Ready Ke-mo sah-bee?” John nodded eagerly. He may be mortified at the extent of his reactiveness but that in no way meant he wanted to stop any time soon. Tonto’s touches were far too addictive for that.

Tonto stripped quickly of his clothing, leaving it in a careless pile upon the floor. He crawled over his still naked husband licking his lips at the remembered taste of John’s release. His Ke-mo sah-bee always had the most delicious taste be it his skin or lips or anything else. It was Tonto’s favorite flavor and reminded him of sweet bread and apples.

John, having had enough of Tonto’s immobility, grabbed the small bottle of oil on the nightstand beside their bed. It was time to move things along. John had coated his fingers and slipped one inside himself, and oh that felt so goooood, before Tonto had even realized John had moved.

Tonto growled, actually growled, when he realized what his little husband was doing. “No,” Tonto’s voice was slightly harsher than John had expected but it merely sent a shiver of anticipation up his spine. The Indian pulled John’s finger quickly, but carefully, from the man’s body. “Mine,” he rasped and John felt his lips, and other parts, twitch in response, he loved it when Tonto got possessive. John’s husband grabbed the small container of oil and placed it on the bedside, confused, John opened his mouth to ask what Tonto thought he was doing when he was unceremoniously flipped onto his stomach.

“Tonto?” John questioned shocked and slightly out of breath from his husband and longtime friend’s show of strength. That was far more arousing than it had any right to be, John thought cursing his libido internally.

“We make deal,” Tonto replied. “You stay still, no complaint.” John opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was an embarrassing squeak as Tonto licked a path from his perineum to the top of his buttocks and directly over his twitching hole. John had never let Tonto do this to him before, it was far too embarrassing, but now, with Tonto holding him down as he was, John didn’t have a choice. He found he didn’t mind in the least.

Tonto nipped at his lover’s ass, enjoying the little wiggle and moan it earned him, before he really got down to business, spearing his husband open with his tongue. Delicious, Tonto thought licking and nibbling at the edges of the hole he was dying to bury his length in.

“Enough, enough!” John wailed trembling in pleasure. If Tonto didn’t put something more substantial than a tongue in him soon he was going to kill the man. Luckily, Tonto was just as eager as his husband was to continue. He pulled away from John and flipped the ranger onto his back so they were facing each other again. John was flushed and painting, his chest heaving with every breath. Tonto was flushed as well his breathing ragged and uneven with arousal. When their eyes connected, both filled with love and lust, John forgot about his embarrassment and pulled Tonto’s head down for a kiss. It was breathless and sloppy and involved more teeth than usually, but it was still absolutely perfect.

Tonto pulled back when their lungs demanded they breathe and coated his fingers in the oil that had been moved to the bedside table. It smelled of jasmine and cherry blossoms. Slicking up his fingers well Tonto pushed them in one by one, pausing to stretch and tease at his husbands prostate, until he had three fingers moving in and out of John easily. “Ready Ke-mo sah-bee?” Tonto questioned and John could only moan in agreement and wiggle his hips, begging with his body and voice for Tonto to continue.

Tonto pulled out his fingers using the last of the oil to coat his aching erection. Giving it a single stroke Tonto pulled his husband’s legs over his shoulders and lined himself up making sure his eyes were lock with John’s before he slowly sank in. John panted as Tonto bottomed out, his husband was large and John felt a bit of a burn as he was speared open. Tonto was panting as well holding himself still with his forehead pressed against John’s chest trying to give his husband time to adjust. “Move,” John stated after a moment wiggling his hips to show Tonto that it was okay.

Tonto started out slowly only moving out about an inch before pushing back in, but soon he was picking up speed, spurred on by john’s moans and whimpers and the nails he could feel leaving marks along his back. John met Tonto thrust for thrust wrapping his legs around Tonto’s waist in an effort to get him to go in deeper. Pleasure coiled low in his belly and John knew he would come soon and Tonto feeling how John’s channel had begun to flutter and squeeze sporadically increased the speed of his thrust, making sure to hit that spot that made John cry out. Leaning down Tonto pulled John into a kiss and stroked his cock once, once was all it took. “Tonto!” John screamed, his back arching, his arse clenching down hard around Tonto as he came. Tonto thrust twice more before he joined his husband in euphoria.

John slowly regained his breath smiling softly at the husband that was crushing him. Brushing the hair out of Tonto’s face join leaned down to whisper, “I love you.”

Tonto’s eyes softened and he leaned up to kiss his husband softly. “Ke-mo sah-bee,” he responded and John grinned understanding what Tonto had never put into words. John’s husband was a man of action not words and if those actions of love were like what they had just done John knew this would be a very happy marriage indeed.


End file.
